A New Beginning
by Callisto's Dream
Summary: Times have changed and people have died. The scouts for that matter. A new group arises to save the Earth
1. Now and Forever

A New Beginning

A New Beginning

By Callisto's Dream

Prologue: Now and Forever

It was a winter and everyone in Tokyo was all bundled up in coats and mittens. You could see your breath in front of you and you still were bouncing around. All of a sudden there was a shout and a yelp.

"Usagi-chan! Get off your butt! We still have to go to school!" Minako yelled at Usagi. 

"Ooooh, Mina-chan, you are so mean!" Usagi yelled. Shivering, she stood from the bench at the park and looked around. "I was supposed to meet Mamo-chan here."

Minako looked at Usagi carefully and sighed. Just then another girl walked up to them. Her short blue hair and her look of intelligence made her look interesting. Seeing the girl approaching Minako smiled. "Hey Ami!"

Smiling Ami replied, "Hi Mina-chan, hi Usagi-chan."

Usagi just muttered a hello as she continued to look for Mamoru. As Usagi was looking a snowball hit her in the face. "Wha?!"

After she got the snow from her face she saw her other friends Makoto and Rei. She frowned and started crying, "You two are soo mean!" It seemed like Usagi wouldn't stop crying that is until she took a deep breath and calmed herself. 

The others all stood where they were and their mouths dropped open. Silently Usagi sat down on the bench and continued to wait, her hands in her lap and her head bowed.

Luna and Artemis had also come by then. But the two of them looked at Usagi and nodded in agreement about something. Luna walked up to Usagi, putting a paw on her clasped hands. 

Usagi looked at Luna and began to softly cry. No sound came from her, but the tears rolled down her cheeks. She looked up and saw Mamoru and Chibi Usa walking together hand in hand, and that seemed to break her. Standing, the tears still flowing, Usagi walked over to Mamoru. 

She kissed his cheek and whispered, "I will always love you, now and forever." With that she ran, shouting as she went, **_"Moon Crisis Make-Up!" _**Turning to her friends she just disappeared into the sky.

"Usagi-chan!" they all yelled, but she was gone, and it was too late.

*

There was a soft sigh and the darkness of the room disappeared. Usagi looked around her old room from when she was a princess on the Moon. When the Moon Kingdom was restored, Usagi hadn't given it much thought, but as she sat and thought, she realized, 'This was my old home. It will now be my new home.' She began to change into one of the old gowns that were worn those hundreds of years ago.

It was white and the hem just touched the floor, and the tips of her shoes peeked out. Carefully, Usagi began to brush her long hair out of the pigtails she had them in. She thought of all the times that she was called Meatball Head because of her odango pigtails. Silently she put her hair back up as she looked around the room. There was a canopy bed and the sheets where white satin. Touching the sheets gingerly she stood up. With a slight sob she walked out of the room and into the hallway. 

"Oh, why is it that they always pick on me?" Usagi walked over to a window and looked down on the Earth. Shaking her head she found a chair and fell into it. Soon, she had fallen fast a sleep.

*

Mamoru looked at the girls all gathered around in the park with a look of pure confusion and frustration. "What just happened here?" he looked to each one of them.

Ami frowned and shook her head, "I am not sure, but something snapped in her."

All the fellow scouts nodded their heads, but poor Mamoru. He was still standing in the place that Usagi kissed him, starring at the place where she disappeared. Silently, Chibi Usa walked over to Makoto and began to sob. 

"Why did Usagi-chan leave? Did I do something wrong?" Makoto rubbed little Chibi Usa's back and held her. 

Rei then began to fume. "What does that Meatball head think she is doing?" She began to pace back and forth. "Well, good riddance to her! We will finally have some peace and quiet!"

At that last phrase Minako finally seemed to come out of her trance. "How dare you say something like that Rei! Just because you two fought all the time doesn't mean that you didn't care for her a little!" Minako then fell to her knees and started to cry, "Why did she leave us?" She looked to Rei, "Oh, why did she?"

Rei rushed over to Minako and gave her a hug, "I'm sure she will come back to us, I am sure of it."

By then pretty much everyone was in tears, except Ami and Mamoru. Ami chose that time to leave and head for the arcade and the command room. Mamoru followed her and sat down at the Sailor V game that Usagi always seemed to have her butt and eyes glued to. He seemed to be trying to remember her as she was, just sitting there and laughing. Ami came over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Mamoru looked up at her and could see the understanding in her eyes. 

"It truly does seem like we always miss her the most when she decides to leave us," Ami said softly. Mamoru then stood back up and the two of them went down into the command room. The two of them looked at the computers and began to look for Usagi. 

It had started to get dark and both of them where very tired. Agreeing that they would continue to look tomorrow, they left and went home. But when Mamoru got home he couldn't stop thinking of Usagi. He silently sat down by his window in a chair and soon fell asleep.

Mamoru began to dream soon after he fell asleep. "Usako?" He saw in his dream Usagi leaning over his body and laying a hand on his chest. It was almost as if he could feel her hand over his heart. She was dressed in a dress that she wore as the princess of the moon. 

She whispered, "I love you Mamoru-san, but do you love me?"

At that Mamoru woke up to see the moon right outside his window and he knew where she was. Mamoru stood and transformed into Tuxedo Kamen. Gripping his ebony cane he teleported to the moon. When he stepped onto the marble floors of the moon, it seemed like dream from long ago. Shoving the feelings down he ran down the corridors trying to find Usagi.

When he found her she was asleep in a chair, her hands resting in her lap and her head to the side. Carefully he walked up to her and laid his hand over hers'. Blinking, Usagi opened her eyes.

Realization dawned on her and she tried to get up, but Tuxedo Kamen held her in place. He looked into her eyes and she into his. Her eyes clouded and tears fell down her cheeks in a soft stream. 

"Oh Mamoru-san!" She then hugged him and just held him. 

He pulled them apart to look into her eyes again. "Usako, why did you leave? Why did you have to make it seem like you were going to kill yourself?"

She just blinked. Slowly she took in a deep breath. "Oh, how to start? I guess it would be that I just don't feel loved at all down on Earth. Yes I know that I am, but I don't feel it. With you and Rei always calling me Meatball head and you and Chibi Usa!

"My guess is that it is really you and Chibi Usa that get me the most. I know that she is our future daughter and that you care for her, I do too. But you seem to prefer to spend time with her then you would me. I guess that sounds selfish, but I can't shake the feeling. She hangs all over you and when I try to spend some time with you. Oh! You just seem to not care!"

At that Usagi stopped and looked away from Mamoru. He took off his mask and top hat and kissed Usagi's neck.

Shocked Usagi looked at him, her eyes filled with tears. 

"We are meant to be together, it has already happened in the future, and we have a daughter."

Angered, Usagi shoved him away from her and she stood. "So what! The future changes everyday! You might suddenly decide that you don't love me anymore and dump me! Don't you realize that?"

Mamoru came up to her but she went to slap him. But Mamoru easily caught her hand and pulled her to him. He then kissed her, holding her close. With a soft sob, Usagi kissed him back. 

*

Usagi woke up in Mamoru's bed the next morning. She stretched and found that she was in her cloths from the day before, and no longer the gown. Turning she found Mamoru asleep next to her on the bed. She stroked his cheek and got out of bed. Wandering over to the kitchen she began to make breakfast. 

When Mamoru awoke, the smiling face of Usagi greeted him. He smiled back at her and tried to pull her face down for a kiss. Smiling and shaking her head, Usagi put a plate and a glass of orange juice on a tray on his lap. 

"Breakfast," she said as she kneeled down by his side. 

Looking at the meal before him, Mamoru smiled. "Why the sudden urge to cook, Usako?"

Usagi just smiled, "Before you eat though, I have a question for you."

He sat up and carefully put the tray next to him on the bed. "What is it?"

Usagi laid her hand on his chest, over his heart, "I love you, but do really love me?"

It was almost like and electric charge had been sent through him and Usagi was the fuse of it. He remembered his dread from the night before and began to get slightly confused. Opening and closing his mouth a few times, Mamoru just starred at Usagi who had stood up and turned her back to him.

Usagi had her eyes squeezed shut and tears still came down her face. "What is taking him so long to answer?" she thought to herself. Turning around to face him she wiped her tears away.

Mamoru held his arms wide to her and she fell into them. "Of course I love you Usako! I always will, no matter what."

At that moment in time Usagi felt so at peace and her heart was more content then what it had ever been, ever. She looked up and into Mamoru's eyes, and they fell into a kiss. Then there was a giggle in the background and Mamoru and Usagi turned around. They saw all of the sailor senshi, even the outer senshi. Standing Usagi went to them and there was a big group hug. 

Usagi then picked up Chibi Usa and gave her a big hug. "I love you Chibi Usa," she turned to all of them, "I love you all!"


	2. When Stars Collide

Chapter 1: When Stars Collide

Chapter 1: When Stars Collide

Silently, Sarah opened her door and tiptoed to her father's office. 12 A.M. the clock read as she sat down in his chair. Immensely glad that her father leaves his computer on during the night, Sarah got onto the Internet. When she was in the system she began to hack into the school's system. 

"Damn it!" she whispered to herself. "So, Dr.Haruna, you are getting tougher to break." Continuing typing a little box popped up.

**Vulcn: **your up late now aren't you Sarah?

**Hakr: **not now Cally! I'm busy!

**Vulcn: **I heard that the Doctor put in a new system, they say it can track hackers. 

**Hakr: **I really doubt that Cally, if it could a little symbol would pop up on my screen that looks like a pocket watch.

**Vulcn: **a pocket watch?!

**Hakr: **Yeah, yeah, I know that it is corny…it is so that if my dad looks in my files he wont be able to figure out the fact that I… Oh CRAP!!!!!!!1

**Vulcn: **what? what?

**Hakr: **I was detected… you won't get me Haruna!

Sarah then began to type and creating all of these different roadblocks as she called them. Laughing she logged off after leaving her trademark on the last roadblock. A simple symbol, well she thought it was. To her it meant Chaos. It looked like the planetary symbol for Mercury, only across the head part there was a ~. After making double sure that no one could trace her back to this computer she tip toed back to her room and fell into bed, asleep.

*

"Sarah Lake! In my office right NOW!" yelled Dr. Haruna. 

Sarah looked at her classmates and shrugged. Sarah was the smartest person in the school even if she was only 14 and going into the ninth grade. With short dark brown hair and about average height, everyone considered Sarah a genus. All of the people in her class couldn't think of a thing that would cause Sarah to get into trouble. 

Knocking on the principal's door, Sarah opened it. "You wanted to see me Dr. Haruna?" 

Dr. Haruna nodded, "Yes, Sarah, sit down."

As Sarah sat down she saw that the room seemed to be in shambles, especially her desk. Plaques no longer were on the wall and papers were littered everywhere. "Is something wrong?"

"Sarah," Dr. Haruna looked at Sarah, "I am going to be frank, you can solve almost any problem put in front of you correct?" Sarah nodded. "You see, there has been some problems of late of hackers trying to get into the school mainframe. Well, we have been able to put in a program in the schools computers to try to keep hackers out and to track them. 

"Last night a hacker was able to get into the school's computers and we were not able to trace them." She leaned in a looked at Sarah closely, "We need your help to trace them."

Sarah almost fell off her chair because of what she was being asked to do. She was being asked to trace herself! "So," Dr. Haruna looked at her, "will you help us?"

Standing up, Sarah offered her hand, "I will do my best!"

*

Later that day Sarah walked into the computer lab. She felt like she was in heaven. The principal said that she could take as much time off during the next few days to get aquatinted with the computers and to try and find the hacker, little did the doctor know that she asked the hacker to find herself. Sarah laid her books down and sat down at a computer. Just as she was about to lay her hands on the keyboard she heard a commotion behind her in the hall. Turning she looked at a group of girls in uniforms walk into the computer lab.

A beautiful girl than sat down next to Sarah. She had long raven colored hair and was also about average in height. Quickly Sarah wrote down a note to the girl.

_Hey, what is going on here? I was pretty sure I was going to be alone in the computer lab today._

The girl looked at the note and frowned. 

_The computers at my school all got a virus, so we have to come here to use the computers, now leave me alone!_

"That wasn't very nice," Sarah muttered to herself as she continued to play around on the computer and pretended to look for a way to find the 'hacker'. After a few minutes the raven-hared girl wrote more on the paper.

_Why are you here and not in class?_

Sarah tried to hold back her laughter. She rolled her eyes and wrote back.

_I was asked by the principal to locate a hacker who has been hacking into the school's main frame. _

Why you?

They all say that I am the smartest person in the school…I guess that is why.

Oh.

Just then a nun walked by the two of them and they both started to go back to their work. When she passed them they both giggled and smiled at each other.

_I'm Sarah Lake, who are you?_

I'm Debbie Troy, call me Deb.

Cool, do you like going to an all girls school? 

Um, it is okay. I really am glad though that I can work at my Grandfather's fortune shop. Other wise I don't think I would be able to stand it. 

They both giggled and agreed to meet after school at the ice cream shop. 

*

Debbie was walking to the ice cream shop when she saw a small black cat on the side of the road. "You poor, poor thing!" She picked it up and looked at the cat. It had a Band-Aid on its head. "Now, why do you have that on your head?" Removing the Band-Aid, Debbie saw a crescent moon shape on the cat's forehead. 

The cat jumped down and trotted off, "That was weird," Debbie said as she ran the rest of the way to the ice cream shop.

Sarah looked up as Debbie walked in. "You're late! I ordered sundaes for us both."

Debbie smiled and sat down, "Thanks. I found this cat on the side of the road, the poor thing, it had a Band-Aid on its head and under was a crescent moon."

Sarah didn't say anything; she was looking under the table. "You mean like this cat?" She picked up the cat and it looked from Sarah to Debbie. 

She just nodded and dropped the spoon of ice cream she was lifting to her mouth on to the table. "Yeah, that is the cat."

Suddenly Sarah put the cat down and looked over at Debbie, "I just had a really big case of déjà vu!" 

"Yeah," Debbie touched the cat, "me too."

All of a sudden there was a scream outside and people started running past the windows of the ice cream shop. "I wonder what is going on," Sarah said as the two of them ran outside as the cat followed them. The cat meowed and Sarah picked it up. They saw what they thought was a woman, but she was incredibly tall and had vines shooting out of her arms. She had a green bikini on that was covered with leaves and her skin was yellow.

"Hahahaha!" She yelled, "Give me your energy!"

"Not again!" the cat sighed.

Both girls jumped and looked at the cat in Sarah's arms. "Did you just say something?" Debbie asked.

"Of course I did! And just so you know, my name is Luna!" 

"Okay Luna," both girls said in chorus.

"Now, you two, we need to get out of spying eyes and into that alley!"

The three of them went into the alley and Debbie stood there, her arms crossed. "Now, Luna, what is going on? Why is there a woman out there yelling for energy, and why can you talk?"

Luna sighed and jumped out of Sarah's arms. She ran behind a dumpster and came back out with two transformation sticks. Giving one to Debbie and the other to Sarah she started to talk. "I must do this quickly, but you two are the re-incarnated star seeds of Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury. Or as we all called you, Ami and Rei."

The two girls looked at each other. Sarah said the first thing that came to her mind, "Cool!"

Luna smiled. "Good, now, Sarah, shout out: Mercury Power! And Debbie, shout out: Mars Power! And shout: Make Up! together."

Nodding the Sarah through up her transformation stick and shouted, "**Mercury Power!**"

Debbie also through up her transformation stick and shouted, "**Mars Power!**"

Together they shouted, "**Make Up!**"

Both felt warm energy surround their bodies and what felt like ribbons. When their vision cleared they had on Japanese fukus on and white gloves that came up to their elbows. Debbie's skirt and main color was red while Sarah's was blue. Tiaras appeared on their foreheads and Sarah had on boots that came up to her knees while Debbie had on high heels. But one dramatic change was that Sarah's hair turned blue.

Turning to a window Sarah looked at herself. "Um, Luna? Why do I have blue hair now?"

"It is because Ami had blue hair when she was alive," Luna explained.

"Blue hair?" Luna nodded. "Well, we win some, we loose some!"

"Now quickly, both of you!"

The three of them ran out and looked at the monsters. Sarah and Debbie looked at each other and nodded. They both struck a pose and began to talk.

"What do you think your are doing?" Sarah began.

The monster turned around and looked at them. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah! We can let you steal innocent people's energy!" Debbie yelled. "In behalf of Mars."

"And Mercury!" Sarah added.

Together they shouted, "You're punished!"

Sarah began to spin around, "**Mercury Bubbles**," She stopped and aimed her hands at the monster, "**Blast!**" A thick fog enveloped the entire area.

Yelling the monster began to cry, "My vines! They are wilting!"

"Arg! I can't see a thing now!" Debbie muttered, "Thanks Mercury."

Sarah shrugged and touched her earlobe out of a nervous habit. Suddenly a visor appeared in front of her eyes, she could see everything! "Look out Mars! She is right in front of you!"

Debbie stood her ground and shouted, "**AKU RYO TAI SAN!**" A blast of fire shot out at the monster and it disappeared with a yell.

Sarah giggled and looked at Debbie who was looking at her hands. She looked over at her new friend and partner and smiled. The two of them powered down and laughed. Luna then came trotting up.

"Now that you two know of your powers, you must keep those transformation sticks safe."

They found that the sticks were in their hands and could double as pens. "Cool!" they both shouted and started to laugh together. 


	3. 

Hey everyone, before I get to my story just thought I should do the usual stuffs __

Hey everyone, before I get to my story just thought I should do the usual stuffs.

Sailor Moon is not mine! No matter what I do to bitch and moan about it, I am not that good of an artist or that creative. 

Be forwarned… this sucks, but writer actually likes their own work?

This is rated PG-13 for violence, cursing, and some slight adult content… no, I am not a perve…

Hope you all like my story, be kind and review!

Oh, and um… I never really edited this story… sooo…and I wrote this last year in a major weird time in my life. I know it is really unoriginal but it has potential… if you think I should do a revamp on this story and do major editing but you still like it, tell me… I might just do it! J 

Ttyl yals! 

~Callisto's Dream~


	4. The Quest Continues

Chapter 2: The Quest Continues

Chapter 2: The Quest Continues

Sarah Lake and Debbie Troy where sitting in the ice cream shop together along with their cat Luna. It seemed like a normal everyday thing, but it wasn't. Sarah and Debbie were no longer normal teens, but super heroes. The re-incarnates of Ami and Rei, or also known as Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars. The two new friends laughed and talked about normal things, for at the moment they where not shouting out and trying to defeat monsters.

Luna looked at the two of them and purred. 'Soon we will find the others, I hope that Artemis is doing all right.' Luna again began to think and thought of how strange it was that she found Ami and Rei together and before she found Usagi. Sighing she decided to let it go for the moment, they would find her soon enough.

*

Jewel MacVae frowned as she tripped over a wire in her room. Stomping up to her computer she got on the Internet. She sighed and waited for her server to boot up. Smiling she opened her mail and saw that she had a message from her friend who had moved away three years ago. "Yay! A message from Becca!" She clicked on it and read the message.

_Hey bud! How are you doing? I am doing just dandy, but I miss everyone. Evil parents making me move away from you all! There has been some weird things happening here in California, but hey, it is California! I have a new pet and he is just the cutest thing! He is a white cat and he has a_

Arg! I have to go! 

Love you lots! 

Becca

Jewel sighed and wondered why Becca didn't finish her sentence. Shrugging she checked her buddy list to see if anyone was on. Seeing no one she wanted to talk to she sighed and got off. 

"Jewel! Hurry up! You will be late for class if you don't get down here!" Jewel's mother shouted.

"I'll be down in a minute Mom!" Jewel shouted as she grabbed a hair tie and put up her hair. Feeling silly she grabbed another and put her long, blonde hair into pigtails. Hugging her mom she ran out side and on to her bus. Sitting down in her seat she put her head against the window. "More sleep, must have sleep," she mumbled when a friend asked her what she was doing. 

A few minutes later she was shaken awake and told to get a move on, they where at school. Yawning, Jewel trudged up to her locker and said hi to a few friends. Silently she went to her first period class and sat down in her seat. A girl with short dark brown hair walked into the class to talk to the teacher. The girl looked at Jewel and gasped. Running out of the room when she was done talking to the teacher, Jewel looked at the girl, "She was in big hurry wasn't she?" 

Sarah took deep breaths as she flipped up the face of her watch. The face of Luna suddenly appeared. "What is wrong Sarah?"

"Luna, didn't you say that the next sailor scout should be close by?"

She nodded, "Yes, I do believe we will find Sailor Moon soon, why?"

"Well, you know how you said that as scouts, Debbie and I could feel if someone was a scout."

Again Luna nodded.

"Um, I just got the worst feeling of déjà vu ever when I walked past this girl. She had long, blonde hair, and she had it in pigtails, she was also sleeping at her desk. Could that be Sailor Moon?"

"Yes! That fits Usagi's description perfectly!"

The late bell rang and Sarah said good bye to Luna and ran to her class. Throughout the entire class though she couldn't keep her mind on what she was doing. I was like she was on automatic pilot. Soon it was the end of the day and she ran to the ice cream shop to meet up with Debbie and Luna.

When she walked in she saw the girl from before sitting at a table petting Luna. Luna looked up and winked at Sarah. Meowing, Luna walked over to Sarah. Jewel turned around and smiled.

"Hi! Is this your cat?"

Sarah nodded and sat down across from Jewel. "Yeah, she is mine. Where did you find her?"

"Oh, she just came up to me. I can't resist animals, they are just so intelligent and cool," Jewel replied as she rubbed Luna behind the ears. 

"Her name is Luna, and mine is Sarah."

"My name is Jewel. It is nice to meet you both, Luna and Sarah."

After the round of introductions ended, Debbie walked up and she and Jewel were introduced.

"Hey, doesn't your grandfather have a fortune shop?" Jewel asked as she ate some ice cream.

Debbie nodded, "Yeah, I help him out a lot, I hope I can work full time there some day."

"You like it that much?"

Nodding again Debbie ate some ice cream. As she was about to take another bite, there was a scream outside and people ran past the windows. The three girls and the cat ran out and saw a new monster. It had a box around it and tissues were coming out around where its head was. The monster then proceeded to sneeze on everyone.

"Hahahahaaa!" It yelled as it sneezed.

Jewel turned around and looked at Sarah and Debbie, but they both had left. Suddenly Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury showed up and started to attack the monster. Jewel was about to run when she tripped over Luna. Luna had a brooch in her mouth and she dropped it into Jewel's hands.

Yelling, Luna stood up, "Jewel, yell out: Moon Prism Power Make-Up!"

Out of sheer shock did Jewel understand what to do, she stood up and yelled, "**Moon Prism Power Make-Up!**" She felt warm power enter her body and ribbons surround her body. When her vision cleared she saw that she had on a fuku like Mercury and Mars and that her skirt was a dark blue and there were red ribbons on her outfit. She also had on gloves that came up to her elbow like the others and she had on boots that came up to her knees. 

Luna again shouted at Jewel, "Sailor Moon, you have to help them!"

Calmly Sailor Moon came up to the monster and tapped it on the shoulder.

Turning the monster looked at Sailor Moon, waving the scout punched the monster in the nose. She then struck a pose and began her speech.

"I won't let you make innocent people get sick with your evil germs! On behalf of the moon, you're punished!" With that she pulled off her tiara and shouted, "**Moon Frisbee!**" The tiara turned into a Frisbee and spun to the monster. Cutting the monster in half it died. Sailor Moon turned and looked at Mercury and Mars. "I'm back and ready for action!"

After quick hugs the four of them ran into the alley behind the ice cream shop. They then all powered down and Jewel looked at them all. 

"Sailor Mercury is Sarah," she was about to go on when she looked at Sarah, "Didn't you have blue hair?"

Sarah nodded, "Mizuno Ami had blue hair."

"Cool, and Sailor Mars is Debbie!"

"Call me Deb," Debbie said with a bit of an air of annoyance.

Luna and the two other girls giggled and Debbie then joined in with them. They then walked into the ice cream shop again and sat down. "Now," Luna started, "we should find a more quiet place to hold meetings."

There was silence within the group until Jewel spoke up. "Hey, why not Deb's grandfather's shop? I don't think anyone would mind us hanging out. Would your grandfather, Deb?"

Debbie shook her head, "No, he wouldn't mind at all!"

They all then stood and walked down to Debbie's grandfather's shop. Luna draped herself over Jewel's shoulder and began to purr. 'This time it seems like Usagi did it right. Jewel has good grades, can get up in the morning, and doesn't run away from a fight!'

Jewel looked at Luna and smiled, "Whatcha thinking?"

"Oh, just how nice it is that Usagi finally found away to do well in life!"

Jewel stopped in her tracks just as they entered the store, "Who is Usagi?"

Debbie lead them to a back room that looked just like the front, only that it had more furniture and looked out over the park. "Oh yeah, Luna didn't give you the 'talk'."

They all sat down and Luna sat and looked at all three of them. "I shall start at the very beginning. You three, and the two others that we will find, are the star seeds of five warriors from years ago. They all lived in Tokyo and before that, on the moon. 

"You, Jewel, are the star seed of Tsukino Usagi. Sailor Moon, and Prin…." Luna stopped herself and frowned slightly. "I will wait to tell you all that part of the story later, when all of the scouts are here."

Slightly disappointed, the three of them nodded and urged her to continue. "Sarah, you are the star seed of Mizuno Ami, as you know, and she was the smartest of the group. Which reminds me…" Luna turned around and pulled out a small computer. "This is a mini-super computer. Use it well Sarah."

Sarah took it and giggled happily, "Finally, my own computer!"

Luna turned to Debbie, "Deb, you are the star seed of Hino Rei, the beautiful priestess of the group. She had a fierce temper and never did she or Usagi agree on anything."

Debbie and Jewel looked at each other and giggled some more. Suddenly Sarah broke the laughter. "I think I know who is Sailor Jupiter!"


	5. Heartache

Chapter 3: Heartache 

Chapter 3: Heartache 

A bolt of lightning flashed and it showed the outlined figure of a man in a tuxedo and top hat, but when the sky flashed again, the figure was gone. A girl suddenly ran out of her building and into the rain that was falling pell-mell. Sobbing, she fell to her knees. Lifting her dark green eyes up to the dark sky, her long, wavy brown hair fell into her face. The ponytail that it was in had come undone and the two pieces of hair that were always out of her ponytail stuck to her cheeks. 

'How could he do this to me?' she thought as she looked up into the black clouds. 'After three years, you don't just say that you met someone new!' Her sobs stopped and she stood up, her eyes hard and brutal. 'You think you can get the best of me Mister? I don't think you understand what you just got yourself into when you messed with Katy Anoury!' With that she faced the building and went back in and up the stairs. Coming to a door she pushed it open to face the guy in there. 

"Time to face the piper!" she then smirked at him. Pulling back, she punched him hard in the face. She heard a crack and knew she broke his nose. "Tell your new Miss. Thang that I sent you to her with my love!" With that she slammed the door and left the building. 'Never again,' she thought. 'Never again.'

Katy stepped into the rain again and ran to her home. When she entered the apartment she turned on the lights and checked her messages. Knowing that her grandmother wouldn't be back from her trip until the end of the summer she decided to finally transfer schools like she was supposed to when her parents died. 

Last summer her parents died in a big plane crash coming home from a business trip. After the funeral, Katy's grandmother took her in and stated three things to her. One: She didn't really want Katy, but it was a good tax reduction. Two: Katy could do anything she wanted, but she was not to get into trouble with the police. And three: Her grandmother would be gone for most of the time, so she had to be responsible and pretend she was legally old enough to live on her own. Every week her grandmother sent her a check for $1,000. It was her allowance, to say so. Her grandmother was rich but the only thing that she gave Katy was a roof over her head and the fact that her grandmother would pay all bills except food, clothing, school, and other things. The things she did pay for were the utilities, mortgage, and cable. 

The next day Katy walked into the big building of the new school she was to go to. It was the middle of the fourth quarter, but she didn't care. She walked to the office and looked at the secretary. "I, I mean, my grandmother called yesterday to register me for class."

The secretary nodded and asked for her name. "Anoury. Katy Anoury." She was handed a sheet of paper and the secretary called one of the teachers down to show a new student around. After a minute, Jewel showed up. She smiled at the secretary and looked over at Katy.

"Hi! I'm Jewel MacVae, I'm going to be showing your around today," again she smiled and moved from one foot to the other. 

"Oh!" Katy blushed, "I'm Katy Anoury. It's nice to meet you Jewel."

"It's cool to meet you too Katy. Do you have a nick name by chance?"

Katy smiled and nodded, "Yeah, Kat."

Jewel pulled her out of the office. "Let me see your schedule," looking it over Jewel smiled. "Wow! We almost have every class together! Well, lets start with your locker. You have…." Jewel looked down at the paper, "Hey, you have the one next to my friend Sarah, that is so cool, let me show it to you!"

The two of them then walked down the halls chatting and laughing. They found that they had a lot in common and that they had the afternoon free. "Hey! How's about you come to the ice cream shop and you can meet my two best friends!" Katy agreed and she left for her third period class. 

Stepping into English she walked in. "Hi, I think I am supposed to be in this class."

After the usual introductions where made she sat down and waited for the day to end. Soon enough and five periods later she walked to the ice cream shop. When she entered she saw a girl with short brown hair sitting with another girl with long black hair. The two where in a deep conversation and didn't notice the newcomer. Katy sat down in the booth behind them and waited for Jewel. In about three minutes Jewel showed up with a cat on her shoulder. Jewel waved to Katy and called her over. 

"Hey Kat, come over here! I want you to meet my friends." She motioned to the girl with the short hair. "This is Sarah Lake, our local genius."

Sarah blushed and smiled, "Hey, it's nice to meet you."

"This is Debbie Troy, or as we call her Deb of Troy," she said as she motioned to the now red, black hared girl. They all giggled and Debbie smiled.

"It's nice to meet you!" she said softly.

"And this, is our final member to the crazy clan," Jewel started and motioned to the cat on her shoulder as everyone cracked up, "Luna."

Katy smiled and scratched Luna on the head, "Nice to meet you Luna, Deb, and Sarah."

*

Luna nodded when Katy left a few hours later. "She is our next scout. She is Jupiter!"

They all nodded and Jewel sighed. "It is almost like I can feel the power in her asleep. Is this a power given to the scouts to find each other?"

"Yes, it is so that should the need be, you could find each other with out my help."

They all frowned and replied that they could not do anything with out Luna. They all giggled then when Luna puffed out her chest and tried to look very important. Almost falling down with laughter they stood up and walked to Debbie's grandfather's store. When they stepped in they was a tall guy standing there with dark colored hair. He turned around and they saw that he had dark blue eyes. Debbie ran behind the cash register and smiled.

"How may I help you?" she asked as they guys eyes stayed on Jewel and Luna on her shoulder. 

Jewel blushed and started to put her hair up as she went to the back room. 'Why was he staring at me?' she wondered.

The guy looked at Debbie after Jewel left. He leaned in and rested his elbows on the stack of magazines on the table with the register. "Yeah, you three girl's names."

Sarah burst out laughing and Jewel came from the back holding a bottle of water giggling. Debbie sputtered and giggled. "Now, that was bad come on line if I have ever heard one!" she giggled out.

Jewel and Sarah had tears coming out of their eyes as they sat down in beanbag chairs. The guy was now blushing and he then began to laugh too. "I can see your point," he got out.

When they finally had calmed down enough, Jewel looked at the guy and he looked at her. "You have funny hair if I have ever seen it," the guy said addressing Jewel's hair up in a bun and it falling out.

She was instantly up and grabbed him by the shirt. She then pulled him out of the store and threw him down. She then slammed the door shut and sat back down with Sarah and Debbie who had sat down in the beanbag chairs also. Sarah and Debbie just looked at each other and shrugged. 

*

Alex fumed and sat down on a bench waiting for the bus. Suddenly he felt a wave of nausea and he doubled over in pain. He then blacked out.

A few minutes later a guy in a tuxedo, mask, and top hat slid out of behind a tree. He saw a little girl about to get hit by a car and ran out and snatched her up. Placing her on the side of the street he tipped his hat to her and disappeared.

*

Jewel, Sarah, Debbie, Luna, and Katy where all at the park and playing Frisbee. They laughed and stopped to get something to eat. Sitting down they began to chow down. Jewel could shovel it in and they found out that Katy was a really good cook.

Katy blushed and shrugged when they complemented it, "Oh, it is just something I do to pass the time."

Suddenly people started running by them and screaming. The girls and cat stood up and looked at what the commotion was. A monster stood up and looked like a gigantic turtle. The only thing was that she shot flames from her mouth.

"Hahahaha!" she shouted. "Give me all of your energy!"

Katy turned to look for her friends when she saw that they were gone the sailor scouts suddenly appeared. Mercury and Mars stood behind Sailor Moon as she stepped up to the monster.

"Turtles are supposed to be cute and fun to watch. Not evil and destructive. In the name of the Moon, you're punished!"

Mercury spun around and shouted, "**Mercury Bubbles Blast!**" Fog surrounded the area and she touched her earlobe to have the visor come out. "Mars, she is right by you!"

Sailor Mars turned and shouted, "**AKU RYO TAI SAN!**" Fire shot out and hit the monster, but it just tucked itself in its shell and was protected. "Oh no!" Mars cried and looked to Sailor Moon and Mercury.

Luna then came up to Katy and dropped a transformation stick at her feet. The symbol of Jupiter flashed on Katy's forehead as she threw up the transformation stick. "**Jupiter Power Make-Up!**" Katy then felt the power enter her body and when her vision cleared she was wearing a fuku like the other scouts. Her main color was green and she wore boots that came up to her ankles and a tiara appeared on her forehead. She ran up to them and yelled at the monster. "Hey you! You shouldn't be more considerate! **Flower Hurricane!**" she shouted as a wire rose from her tiara and thousands of flowers shot out at the monster. "Now Sailor Moon!" 

Sailor Moon nodded and pulled off her tiara, "**Moon Frisbee!**" she shouted as it spun off and killed the monster. She smiled and looked at Jupiter. Sailor Moon walked over to Jupiter, "Hey, we are all now part of the crazy clan." They all cracked up as a figure drifted away from the shadows. 


	6. The End of School

Chapter 5: The End of School

Chapter 5: The End of School

Sarah came running up to the school when Dr. Haruna stopped her. Sarah was a bit surprised because when she had told the doctor that she wasn't able to find the hacker the doctor fumed for weeks. She gazed up to the principal and smiled softly. 

"Hello Dr. Haruna, how are you?" Sarah asked as sweetly as possible even though she wanted to kill the bitch. 

The doctor just shook her head and had a sad look on her face. "I will miss you after today Sarah. Since today is the last day of school, I will no longer see you and be able to ask for your help with things."

Cringing inward Sarah put a hand on the doctor's shoulder, "I think you can survive." With that Sarah ran off and saw Jewel and Katy sitting on the steps to the school waiting for her. Sarah ran up the stairs two at a time and shouted when she got to the top, "TODAY IS THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! YEE HAW!" She blushed and sat down next to Jewel and Katy as they giggled.

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah," Katy said as she shook her head, "I would have never thought…"

They all giggled and were happy because that day they could run around the school and do pretty much whatever. The three of them decided to stick together and use Sarah's key to the teacher's lounge. They knew that all of the teachers would have to be in their classes to say good-bye and sign yearbooks so they couldn't get into any trouble. 

Tiptoeing to the lounge Sarah opened it and shut it again, locking it from the inside. The two others who had never been in the teachers lounge before gasped and looked at the food, coffee, and soda machines. Jewel stepped up and touched the food machine.

"It's real!" she took a look closer, "And it's free! Heaven!" She hit the buttons for a Snickers bar and grabbed it up when it hit the tray. She unwrapped it and sighed with the first bite.

Sarah just looked from Jewel to Katy and shook her head, "You would think the girl never ate ever!"

They giggled and sat down on the plush cushions. They just sat there and sighed. Jewel soon fell asleep so Sarah and Katy began to play chess. 

"Check," Katy said.

Sarah moved a piece, "Check and mate."

Katy laughed and they played again.

Jewel smiled in her sleep and said softly, but loud enough to be heard, "I love you Endymion."

Katy and Sarah looked to each other with raised eyebrows. Katy slunk over to Jewel and whispered, "Who is Endymion?"

"He is my love," Jewel sighed and began to talk again. "He is also Mamoru, we fell in love again and got married."

Katy giggled as Sarah shushed her to be quiet. Jewel suddenly flickered her eyes open and yawned. "I had a funny dream. I will have to tell it to you guys later, but now," she paused for effect, "it is time to power up, and get some more food!"

They all giggled and got some free food from the food machine. Luna suddenly showed up in the window and they opened it for her. She gingerly stepped in as the three of them looked at her wide eyed.

"How- how did you know we were going to be here?" Katy stammered. 

Luna laughed and replied simply, "I traced your communicators."

They giggled and sat down feeling very good. Sarah then voiced her thoughts, "I wonder if Jeafenty is the only one out there, or if there are others."

Sighing Luna looked to them, "There must be others. I doubt that you would have been re-awoken if there is only one enemy."

The girls shrugged and sighed. "Well," Jewel remarked, "at least we can enjoy peace while it lasts." They all agreed and soon enough it was the end of the day. They walked out of the teachers' lounge and out of the school. 

"To the school we never have to see again!" Jewel stated. The other girls and people around them laughed. "Good-bye dear friend, I hope I never have to see you again!" Jewel laughed and hugged all of her friends and slung Luna over her shoulder. Humming 'Do Your Ears Hang Low' Jewel skipped down the road and into the fortune shop. 

Debbie was there laughing on the phone, she hung the phone up when she saw her friends enter the shop. "I pretend I am on the phone so no one bothers me," Debbie explained when she saw the looks her friends gave her. The ones that say, 'What drug are you on?' 

They nodded and plopped down on the beanbag chairs. They talked about how glad they where that school was over and they laughed about teachers and people. Deciding to go to the arcade they got up and Debbie told her grandfather she was leaving. They stepped out in to the sun and laughed when Jewel saw a sale across the street for shoes. 

Walking backwards and facing Katy, Debbie, and Luna, she gabbed, "I really wish that we could find out who Tuxedo Mask is…" She sighed and felt her butt hit something. She turned around and saw that she had bumped into Alex Shields. Having a flashback of the bus ride in the evening, she blushed.

"Hey, shouldn't you be in school?" he asked her.

"Geesh, get off my back Alex! Today was the end of the school year, hello!" Jewel frowned when she saw him look surprised.

"It is?" 

She nodded, "Yeah, doesn't New Quarter get out today?"

Alex blushed, "You are right, it did. I guess it just flew out of my head."

"I know the feeling," Jewel looked over at her friends and saw them giggling. "What?"

Sarah whispered when Alex left, "He likes you! He turned all red when he saw that it was you who bumped into him, and he wouldn't stop smiling!"

Gagging, Jewel dragged them into the arcade. "Yeah right!" They waved to Jason and they each sat at the games they liked. Jewel flew to the Sailor V game and was determined to beet Sarah's high score. "I will get this!" she said threw clenched teeth. 

Jason came by Jewel and stood over her. Giving her a slight hug he walked over to Sarah. Jewel stopped her game and looked at Jason's back. 'Could he be Tuxedo Mask?' 


	7. A First Kiss

Chapter 6: A First Kiss

Chapter 6: A First Kiss

There was a soft squeak as Jewel's pen flew over the paper. She was writing a note to a friend to meet her for ice cream when she was bumped and the pen flew across the paper, ripping it and making a big line across. She frowned and looked up to see Alex Shields looking down at her. She pushed her now shorter, blonde hair behind her ears and rolled her eyes. Grabbing an elastic band she put her hair up in a messy ponytail and continued to write. 

Alex looked down at her and touched her shoulder slightly. Jewel glared up at him, "What do you want?" she said exasperated. 

He blushed, "You just look a lot like Sailor Moon from profile, you only don't have pig-tails and your hair is shorter."

Jewel thought, 'And that is why I have my hair short, and I leave it down most of the time. Plus, I like it shorter now.' Only she said to him, "Oh."

Luna then showed up and leaped up onto Jewel's lap and looked at Alex. Luna head butted her wrist, but was indicating to her that she needed to get to the arcade to talk with the other scouts. Jewel again looked up at Alex, looking into his eyes and caught her breath. 'Gosh is he gorgeous!' "Um, I have to go, bye." She stood up and slung Luna around her shoulders.

Alex came over to her and placed a small kiss on her lips, making her wonder if his even touched hers. Walking away he frowned and wondered why he kissed her. Staring at his retreating back she blushed and ran to the arcade. 

Before walking in she took a calming breath. "Hey you guys! Have you heard about Sailor V and how she got those thieves?" she asked as she walked in. Sarah nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, she is super cool. I really do wonder if she is a fellow scout." All of the other girls nodded their agreement. 

Plopping down at the games of their choice they began to play, all except Sarah who began to type on the super computer Luna gave her. 

**Vulcn: **Hakr babe! I have not 'seen' you in ages child!

**Hakr: **kekeke, how are you Cally?

**Vulcn: **fine fine, enjoying the free life. Hey when did we meet?

**Hakr: **I think it was last year. Hey, we have never met have we? I've wondered what you look like!

**Vulcn: **who knows! But I am sorry, I'm going away for like 6 months! We are moving to germany for some time. And I won't have AIM!

**Hakr: **oh no! that like, majorly sucks! Will you have e-mail?

"Sarah, hey! We are going to go get ice cream, you wanna come?" Debbie asked. 

"Yeah, one sec!" she called back.

**Hakr: **I have to go Cally, I hope to talk to you before you leave!

**Vulcn: **kk, I'll talk to you later Sarah.

Sarah then signed off and ran after her friends.

*

Jason looked around the now deserted arcade and flopped down on the floor, a rag over his face. Hearing footsteps he peered up from under the rag. He smiled when he saw who it was. "Hey Alex!"

Alex smiled and gave Jason a hand up. "Hey Jason, why were you on the floor?"

Laughing Jason sat down at a game and smiled, "Oh, just Jewel and her friends came in. They spend so much time here just talking to me and playing games!" He smiled and looked up at Alex. Seeing a frown on his face he raised an eyebrow, "What's up?"

Alex sighed and sat down next to Jason, "Do you promise not to tell a soul?"

He nodded.

"Okay, well, I like Jewel some. She is really cute and seems so happy all the time. But, she seems to like you." 

"Hey bud, don't get your heart down. I doubt that she really likes me that much. One time when you were in here and she walked in, I don't think I have ever seen a girl turn so red!"

They both laughed softly and chatted some more.

*

Debbie noticed that the queen of England would be visiting DC and would be holding a ball in honor of her new grandchild. Luna jumped up onto the table and looked at the paper over Debbie's arm. 

"Hmmm, this would be a good thing to look into, we might find the princess." Luna sighed and looked out the window, 'More likely it is to get Jewel to see what it is like so that when she awakens, she won't be so scared.' 

They all then decided that they would go and investigate the ball. Sarah, Debbie, and Katy were all in these beautiful gowns and the most wonderful jewelry. Jewel looked at her old dress because she didn't have enough money to get a new one. Luna walked over to her and smiled.

"Jewel, do you have that pen that you won from the game?" She nodded. "You can use that to morph and change your appearance."

Jewel cried out and hugged Luna, then shouted, "**Moon Power!** Morph into a princess!" There was a flash of light that surrounded Jewel and she was transformed into a beautiful princess. Her hair was up like Sailor Moon's and she had a white gown on with pearls all in it. She smiled and looked at the little tiara on top of her head. "Come on you guys! Lets go!" 

They all walked in and looked around the ballroom. Sarah was asked to dance and she excepted after a quick mouthed, "God is he hot!" to her friends. Next Debbie was whisked off to dance. Katy and Jewel were standing by the food when a woman suddenly smacked Katy across the face. 

Katy then hit the woman back and they got into a fistfight. Jewel separated them after she got hit in the gut. "Stop it you two!" Jewel looked at Katy, "Why did you hit this lady?"

Katy growled through her teeth, "That bitch stole my boyfriend!"

The woman laughed and smiled, "You got that right honey, he is mine now and god is he good!"

Then Jewel snapped and hit the woman and sent her flying. The hit knocked the woman out and the two of them ran off to the bathroom and giggled. Only then did they notice that it was a unisex bathroom. They giggled some more and walked out. Katy went to go get a drink and walked off. Soon though, Jewel was lost and couldn't find her way to the food table. She walked out onto the balcony and sat down on a window seat. 

Staring out at the Potomac River she sighed and felt a hand on her shoulder. It felt warm and almost like it was giving her power. Looking up she saw Tuxedo Mask there behind her, looking out at the river also. She leaned her head on his hand sat looking out at the calm river. 

"Who are you Tuxedo Mask, and are you an enemy?" Jewel asked and looked up at his face. His blue eyes seemed familiar. 

"I don't know if we are enemies. Are we not both looking for the Silver Imperium Crystal?" 

"How did you know?"

There is a flash back of him talking to Luna as he tells her. After he had saved the girl from being hit by a car he saw Luna looking up at him. The cat surprised him and spoke. 

"Hello Tuxedo Mask," Luna said and looked at him.

He tipped his top hat to her and kneeled down by her, picking her up. "Hello ma'am."

"My name is Luna. I will get to the point, are you looking for the Silver Imperium Crystal?"

"Yes, I need it to save a friend. With out it he will soon die from a sickness he has had from birth."

"I see," Luna said as she nodded. "Just don't go after the sailor scout if I were you. They are strong and smart."

"No doubt there, but they must be careful. We are not fully sure if we are enemies or not. That we have to wait and see."

Jewel looked up at Tuxedo Mask when suddenly her communicator went off. "Excuse me," she turned and spoke into it. "What?"

"Trouble as always Hon, sorry!" Sarah said and Jewel stood. When she turned around Tuxedo Mask was no longer there.

She ran and transformed at the same time. Coming up to Sailor Mercury, Sailor Moon looked around, "What's up?"

"Monster number one," Mercury pointed to woman in a blue out fit much like Jeafenty's with green hair to match, "doesn't like the fact that monster number two," she pointed to a woman with a green outfit who had blue hair, "stole her plan to get energy and to pay us back, for what, I don't know."

The two of them shrugged and up came Mars and Jupiter. As Mercury filled them in Sailor Moon walked up to the arguing women. "Um, hello? I was just kinda wondering, why do you two want to get revenge on us?"

The women stopped arguing and struck a pose. "I am Nerfenty, the youngest of the five evil sisters!" said the one in blue.

"And I am the second oldest of the five evil sisters, Kafenty," the one in green stated.

"Are you two related to Jeafenty by any chance?" Mars asked.

"Yes!" cried Nerfenty and broke into tears.

Kafenty came over to her sister and held her, "It is because of your meddling that our sister was killed, she was one of the middle sisters, and her twin is very mad, as are the rest of us. You have now made us the five evil sisters, instead of the six evil sisters as we were before!"

Becoming fed up Jupiter shouted, "**Flower Hurricane!**" the hurricane hurt the sisters but that just made them angry. 

They began to shoot black energy at the girls and they ran around. Sailor Moon was cornered and one of the sisters had the others occupied so the other one came after her. Suddenly a red rose shot out and cut the sister and landing in the floor.

"Sisters are supposed to remember the good things about their family and not try to hurt others with their memory. For that I can not forgive you!"

Sailor Moon Smiled up at Tuxedo Mask as he gave the speech. "Yeah, you are supposed to love each other and not fight others who have people who love them! In the name of the moon, I punish you! **Moon Twilight Flash!**" The flash killed both of the sisters and the other scouts sighed. 

"Three down, three to go," Jupiter said softly. 

Sailor Moon walked around and found some drinks. Taking a sip of what she thought was non-alcoholic punch she walked out to the balcony again and sat down. She soon became very tired though. Tuxedo Mask walked up and saw her.

"Hello Sailor Moon."

"Tuxedo Mask, I was just thinking of you," she said and was out like a light. 

Tuxedo Mask powered down and was as he normally looked. Alex Shields. He put his hand over Sailor Moon's and sighed. 

"What is your real name beautiful scout?" he asked softly.

"Jewel," replied the sleeping scout.

Alex was surprised and kind of not surprised at that. He took her hand and held it to his face and smiled. Kissing the back of it, he transformed back to Tuxedo Mask. He leaned forward and kissed Sailor Moon softly on the lips.

She sighed in her sleep and opened her eyes. Seeing his face so close to hers she was surprised but felt his lips on hers and sighed again. She opened her eyes again, and he was gone. Luna came walking up.

"It is time to go home Jewel," nodding she stood up and found the others outside waiting for her and Luna. All the way home she thought of Tuxedo Mask and wondered who he was. When she finally came home and fell on her bed she feels asleep. A soft smile crossed her lips as she dreamt about a man in a black tuxedo and top hat. 


	8. The Other Scout

Chapter 7: The Other Scout

Chapter 7: The Other Scout

"Whacha doing Deb?" Katy asked as she looked over Debbie's shoulder as she created boxes on a paper and put all the girls' names in them.

"I'm making a little chart so we all know more about each other, like a survey," Debbie replied and turned to Sarah. "Okay Sarah, you first."

"Okay, shoot," Sarah said as she put down her book.

"Your dream?"

"To become a doctor."

"Cool! Okay, blood type?"

"A"

"Um, birthday and sign?"

"September 11th and Virgo."

"Cool, now you Jewel."

"Kay, kay," Jewel said sitting up in the Sailor V game. 

"Dream?"

"To really fall in love and get married."

"Oh! That is so sweet!" all the girls said in chorus.

"Okay, blood type?" Sarah began again.

"O"

"B-day and sign."

"June 28 and Cancer."

"Okay, now you Kat."

Katy was about to reply when a tall girl walked into the arcade and looked around. She had short, dark blonde hair, lavender eyes, and small Tanzinite earrings in. Biting her lip she began to talk. "Do any of you know a girl named Sarah?"

Sarah rose, "Yeah, my name is Sarah, why?"

"Do you have a screen name of H-a-k-r by the chance?"

"Um, yes, why?"

The girl smiled, "I'm Vulcn, Cally!"

With her jaw nearly dropping to the floor, Sarah went over and hugged Cally. "It is so cool to finally meet you!"

Cally nodded, "Yeah, it is really cool."

"I thought you were going to Germany."

"That fell through and my dad got transferred to this town!"

Debbie walked up then and waved, "Um, sorry to interrupt you two, but um, introductions would be very nice right about now."

Sarah giggled when she saw her friends crowding around her and nodding. "Okay, everyone this is Cally, a girl I met over the Internet who used to live in what, Maine?"

"Yeah," Cally replied. "Oh, and Cally is just my nickname, my real and full name is Callisto Adinea Roberts."

"Nice to meet you Cally," Jewel started, "My name is Jewel MacVae, and this is my cat, Luna," she moved Luna from her shoulder to her arms.

"I'm Katy Anoury," Katy smiled, "and call me Kat for short"

"I'm Debbie Troy, call me Deb for short," Debbie said with a smile.

Cally smiled, "It is nice to meet you all. How old are all of you?"

"We will be 15 soon," Sarah replied, "and how old are you Cally?"

She smiled, "17 next year."

They all raised their eyebrows and smiled. Talking, they all began to like Callisto a lot and thought of her like one of them. All of them literally had to look up to her she was so tall. Finally after they seemed like they were in pain, Callisto sat down. They giggled when Jewel asked how tall she really was. Replying that she was six foot two inches they all gasped. Giggling again they just sat around and then played video games. Callisto stood up and smiled.

"I have to go unpack! I'll see you guys around!" and with a wave she left.

"She is cool," Katy said and they all nodded in agreement. 

*

Sarah was awoken by the sound of Jewel yelling at her from her communicator. "Sarah! Wake-up! We need your help at the park!"

"I'm up I'm up!" Sarah cried as she looked at her clock. Five thirty in the morning. 'Geesh, when will these sisters learn how to tell time!' she thought.

Transforming in her room, Sailor Mercury ran to the park and panted a hello.

One of the evil sisters stood before them. She was wearing the same garb as the other three, only she had on yellow clothing and red hair. "I am Renfenty, the second youngest of the evil sisters three! I am going to now kill you all!"

Before any of the scouts could get ready to defend themselves she grabbed Sailor Moon and held her hand to her throat. Her fingernails turned into razors and were very close to her neck. "Come any closer and the odango atama gets it!"

"Odango atama?" the girls asked.

"Arg! Meatball head!" Renfenty shouted at them.

"Duck Sailor Moon!" came a yell. And as she ducked at chain snapped out and hit the razors off of Renfenty's fingers. "Now, finish her off!"

"**Moon Twilight Flash!**" she yelled and killed the sister. 

All the scouts then turned and saw another scout with them. She had long blonde hair with just the front tied up in a red bow. Her main color was yellowish orange. She smiled and looked at all of them. "I am Sailor Venus, a fellow scout!"

Then a white cat came running up and shouted, "And she is also Sailor V and Princess Serenity!"

The others stood in awe of this girl in front of them. "Wow, Sailor V!" Jewel said softly. "That is so neat!"

Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter giggled and lead the way to the fortune shop. Mars opened the lock and they stepped in. They all powered down and Jewel gasped. "Becca?"

Becca turned around and looked at Jewel, "Jewel?"

They cried and hugged each other. "You never told me!" Becca shouted.

"And like you told me, Miss Sailor V, Sailor Venus, and Princess!" Jewel shouted back.

Falling into giggles they hugged again. "This is so cool, I'm going to be fighting beside my old friend!" Becca smiled at Jewel. "This is going to be the best."

"For the second time this week," Katy yelled, "introductions would be nice!"

"Everyone, this is my old friend Rebecca, Becca, Marshall. Becca, this is Sarah Lake, or Sailor Mercury."

Sarah waved, "Nice to meet you."

"This is Debbie, Deb, Troy."

Debbie smiled a hello; she was at the cash register adding some things up.

"This is Katy, Kat, Anoury."

Katy shook Becca's hand, "Nice to meet ya!"

"And this is Luna, my mentor and friend," she patted Luna's head which was resting over her shoulder at the moment.

Becca smiled and picked up the white cat and they saw that he had a crescent moon on his head too. "This is Artemis, he found me and recruited me for the Sailor Gang."

They all giggled and Luna winked to Artemis who winked back. "Artemis, it is good to see you again."

"The same here Luna!" Artemis said happily. Every one seemed very happy and then they remembered what time it was. They all said good-bye and ran home as fast as they could. 

Jewel walked into her house and trotted up-stairs. Jumping in her bed she pulled the covers up so her mom wouldn't see that she had changed. Around seven there was a phone call and Jewel sat up because she had fallen asleep again.

"Jewel honey, it is for you!" her mother yelled up to her.

"Thanks Mom!" she shouted back and picked up the phone in her room. "Hello, this is Jewel speaking. Who is this?"

There was a soft, male reply on the other end. "It is your protector."

Jewel gasped and knew it was Tuxedo Mask. "How did you figure out that I was her?"

"I have my ways. Meet me tonight at the park."

Before she could answer him he had hung up and she slid to the ground in a daze. Hanging up the phone she sighed. "Wow, a date with Tuxedo Mask!"

*

Jewel stepped into the park and looked up at the crescent moon and the soft glow around it. She sighed and felt a presence behind her. She smiled and was about to turn around when she felt someone put their hand to her throat. 

"Don't talk, shout, or yell, or you will be killed," the voice said.

Jewel whimpered and saw someone out of the corner of her eye. Suddenly this guy came running and yelling hitting her attacker in the side. 

The attacker fell with a grunt and Jewel ran to the side. The attacker stabbed the guy and ran off. Jewel knelt down and saw that they guy who had saved her was Alex Shields. 


End file.
